lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Mekku
Mekku is a strong and determined full-blooded Saiyan Warrior. Her goal is to exceed everyone in the Multiverse and become the strongest there very is. Background Mekku was found in a spacepod in age 1083, by a race called Shukki. Mekku was raised by the Shukki people for a good 5 years, until every 10 years there is a full moon on the planet, and Mekku grows into a giant ape with her tail. They try to shoot her down, but it doesn't work. One of them tries to cut off her tail, and he succeeds. Mekku shrinks down to her normal self, and later they start realizing that the tail causes her to transform into it, so whenever Mekku grew it back again, they cut it off. For the next 10 years, she trained everyday of her life, quickly becoming one of the strongest warriors of the planet. But a terrible threat came, and was carrying a fatal disease with him. The Shukki People had very advanced technology and good medication, but nothing could have prepared them for this disease. The disease had terrible symptoms, consisting of headaches, blood coming out of every hole in your body every 10 minutes, and deadly pimples all over your face, and you can get it even if you breathe the same air as someone who was infected. It wiped out 99.3% of the Shukki People, and Mekku would have died if she wasn't given a special body armor before the scientists died. This body armor was strong, very strong, and it was immune and could resist many things, one of those things was the disease. Mekku destroyed the threat immediately, and for the next 15 years she spent most of her time rebuilding the civilization, so she did not have much time to train, but when she did train, she trained intensely. She pushed herself to the brink and beyond, and almost died a couple of times in the process. At this point, Mekku and everyone else who weren't there to see Mekku land on the planet with a spacepod was convinced, that Mekku was just a highly-mutated member of the Shukki People, and that she was a gifted warrior at birth, and was brought from the Shukki Gods to protect our people. Mekku was a saint to the Shukki People, and quickly gained title of Queen. Though she did not do much with her title, even though there was not much to do, she helped rebuild civilizations across the world, and since she had political power, she did not ever have to resort to force to tell people to do this or that. 3 years later, after hearing rumors that there is an immensely powerful crew living amongst the Multiverse with immeasurable amounts of power, called the Lookout Crew, got Mekku interested. She could not do anything because immediately after she was about to go on a very long expedition to Planet Earth, crossing 4 universes, a very strong threat came. The threat was huge, 90 kilometers tall, and was towering over the Shukki People. They were not scared, and fought back, but their punches or guns did nothing. The threat was oozing with green slime, and was increasingly getting stronger. Mekku came, more powerful than ever, with her body armor ready, and her newly forged sword, made from Katchin and Toic, the most powerful metals in the multiverse. It was also modified with ki, and it could be changed to any size from 1 inch to an entire planet. It also had stages, Stage 1 - 5, and got more powerful as the stages went up. Mekku automatically used Stage 5, but had it to normal size because she did not want to destroy the planet. Mekku sliced it at the Green being, but it didn't work, didn't work in the slightest. Mekku then realized she couldn't do anything to stop it, and had to get help from the best, the Lookout Crew. Mekku went off into her spacepod, looking for the Lookout Crew. Many weeks passed, and Mekku was worried sick of their people. She was wondering if they had survived, if they could fight it off till she came back. Mekku landed on the Legion Planet, and met Leogian and Avallac'h. Mekku explained to them the threat. Leogian was reluctant at first, but then decided to go for it. Mekku explained how powerful it was, Leogian did not care. He then appeared right in front of it, and sliced it with it's sword. The threat was sliced into pieces, then he blasted it into nothingness. Mekku was surprised by his power, and wanted to train under him. Leogian wanted to know about the Shukki People, and what they would do without Mekku. Mekku then explained that with the threat gone, the Shukki People could fend by themselves, and from then on, they trained on the Legion Planet, and Mekku was getting stronger by the day. (which was a year on the Legion Planet) Abilities 'Body Armor '- This body armor could shield against diseases, mental tricks/illusions/genjutsu, could regenerate itself, resist negations of teleportation, regeneration, and paralysis. 'Shukkupujomasikopapolos '- Also known as Shukku's Blade, this blade is capable of slashing to a nanometer's dimensions, easily bypassing any type of physical barrier or body armor. This is Mekku's personal blade, and uses it only against serious enemies. Stage 1 - This stage is the weakest one of them all. This stage allows Mekku to customize the sword's size and its destructive power at will, and the blade starts to shine a bit, covered in a blue shiny aura. Stage 2 - This stage allows Mekku to extend the blade to any size, to the limit of a multiverse. It could also unlock any lock in the 3rd, 7th, and 11th universe. The sword could also shapeshift into anything, and manipulate the matter around Mekku to her will. Stage 3 - This stage allows Mekku to stop time for everyone regardless of their time-stopping immunity abilities, bypassing them, but this puts a huge amount of strain on Mekku's body, and if she uses it for 2 minutes or more, it is possible she could die and the blade could break. Stage 4 - This stage greatly modifies the destructive and raw power of the sword, by approximately 3x. Stage 5 - This is the final stage of the sword, it multiplies its raw power and destructive power by 1,000x, and makes it immensely stronger than before. '''Nexus - '''A doujutsu greatly used throughout the Lookout Crew. It has many stages and nigh-infinite potential. Nexus Eye Stage 1 - Mad Nexus Stage 3, The Nexus Eye Super Saiyan 1 - 4 Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan 2 Gallery Mekku.jpg|Mekku's Serious Face Mekku 3.jpg|Mekku's First Slash Mekku 4.jpg|Mekku's Full Powered Slash Superbattles ??? Category:Pages added by IloveJeice Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles